Protection and Heart
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yami wonders what has happened to his hikari after Yugi hasn’t shown up to school in three days... and becomes more the surprised At what he finds.


Protection and Heart

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all!! Or **_**I can't Leave you **_**by _Within Temptation. _**

* * *

**Summery: Yami wonders what has happened to his hikari after Yugi hasn't shown up to school in three days... and becomes more the surprised At what he finds.**

* * *

**BE Dragon: o.O wow.. Well this is for my own contest.. Lol. Oh yes, and if you happen to have the song **_**I Can't Leave You **_**by **_**Within Temptation**_**, then you should listen to it while reading this fic. And this takes place where Yami gets his own body!

* * *

**

Yami sighed as he headed home... he felt depressed and had a bad gut feeling in the center of his stomach.

_Why am I feeling this way? _Yami asked himself, bringing his hand to his stomach. _I have been feeling like this for weeks now. _He continued to think about the situation. Shaking his head he decided to go onto a different thought.

_Yugi hasn't been in school for three days.. I hope he is alright..._ He turned towards a new destination. _Maybe if I just drop by... to check up on my aibou..? _He came up to an apartment building where Yugi and his now re-married parents had moved into only two months ago. Yugi no longer lived in the Kame Game Shop, but often visited and still worked there after school and on Sunday in the after noon.

Yami, a milky pale teenager with a star shaped tri-colored hair consisting of black, ruby red, and golden rod, and dazzling narrow crimson red eyes, walked towards the steps and into the apartment complex. He smiled at the man at the front desk who took on account on who came in and out of the apartments.

"Hello Zembra," Yami greeted casually. "Have you seen Yugi lately?"

The man shook his head and in a gruff voice replied, "No, not for a few days actually. But his father have been going in and out like always, mother left a day or two ago and hasn't come back. I think she went on vacation because she had a suitcase. But anyway, maybe Yugi has the flu?"

Yami nodded. "Hai, maybe." he agreed. "Can you let me go up? I have some homework for him that the teachers wanted me to give him." Yami said.

Zembra nodded. "Hai, oh, you'll need this," he said handing him a key. "His mother told me that he has lost his key and that if you came by I could give this to you... and this little letter too." he said, giving Yami a crisp white letter. "If you see the sir, tell him I said 'hi'. I haven't seen him either lately."

The young teen nodded. "Yes, maybe. She does sell things from her father's shop. I wouldn't be surprised." he chuckled. "Thank you. And don't worry, I'll tell Yugi you said hi." he said, walking up the stairs, and when he entered the second floor he grew a bit tired. "Hmm.. I think I'll just read the letter and rest for a moment... Yugi's apartment his on the third anyway."

Using the flat end of the key, he carefully opened the letter and pulled out a folded paper and read it...

_Yami,_

_Save my son, for I cannot... Please save him from my husband! Please!_

Yami was surely taken back by the letter and read it over twice more. "What the–?" he muttered before it clicked and a memories flashed back into his mind.

_

* * *

_

_Flash Back 2 years ago---_

_Yami kissed Yugi gently on the forehead as they sat calmly under a large oak tree in Domino park, staring at nothing and talking to each other, warm in each other's arms._

"_You know Yugi, you never did tell me about your father... I know so much about your mother, but not your father." Yami said and instantly regretted it as he felt Yugi shrink in his lap and he saw his bright amethyst eyes dim._

"_My father?" Yugi stated more then asked. "He is a bitch. A son of a bitch."_

_Blinking, Yami stared wide-eyed at Yugi cussing. Sure, he saw Yugi cuss before, but that was just because he dropped a bunch of card packets. "Wh-why?" Yami stammered._

"_Because...," Yugi paused. "Because he used to abuse my mother and me... but she told me he would get better, that he wouldn't hurt us anymore.. But I don't believe that. And I don't think I ever will."_

_

* * *

Another flash back—One month ago–_

_Yugi and himself sat on Yugi's bed in his new room, staring at the small TV as a favorite anime show flashed._

"_Thanks for helping me move everything in, Yami-koi." Yugi said, smiling warmly as he shifted in Yami's lap, nuzzling his neck._

"_It was nothing aibou." Yami replied._

"_I owe you one Ya–"_

_His sentence was interrupted as his door was opened and a man with a darker shade of golden rod hair walked in. He froze at the sight of Yami and Yugi. Aqua blue eyes flashed with disgust. Forcing a grin that looked a cross between evil Bakura's and Malik's, he coughed loudly. "I think it is time you leave Yami. Yugi and I have to talk." he said rather harshly, pale hand gripping Yugi's door knob tightly till his knuckles turned white._

_Yugi sat up and glared. "Mom said he could stay for dinner." he shot back._

"_But _I _say he has to go Yugi." the man retorted. _

"_But _I_ say and _Mom_ says he can _stay_." he growled. _

_The man suddenly took two large steps and roughly grabbed Yugi's upped arm, pulling him out of Yami's lap. "_Bitch_! Don't you _dare_ insult my authority!" he yelled at Yugi._

_Yami's instincts went into over drive and he jumped up from the bed and snatched Yugi away from the man, crimson eyes flashing fiercely with raw anger. A dark aurora started gathering around him. _

_Yugi placed a gentle hand on his arm, giving him a look say not to send the old man into the shadow realm, as much as both of them wanted it._

_Gathering his energy, he let it simmer. "Yugi, maybe you should stay over at my place tonight." Yami said solemnly, eyes never leaving the man's face._

_Yugi nodded and packed his backpack with some overnight cloths and is uniform knowing that they would have homework–which he also packed in._

_With Yami standing between him and Yugi's father, he slipped out of the room and out the door, Yami on his heels as his father started to yell after them. _

_Flash backs ends—

* * *

_

Yami cursed himself as he ran up the stairs to Yugi's apartment. _Damn it! You should have know!_ His mind screamed.

As he stepped on the last step, he turn right and headed straight down the hall towards that last door. Jiggling the knob, he found it locked. He struggled with the key as he put it in the key hole and opened the door.

He gagged at the heavy smell off dried blood and old alcohol. His eyes watered, but he rubbed them and started towards Yugi's room, carefully opening the door. "Yugi?" he coughed, the awful smell driving his breathing wild and making his throat clench. He gasped at the sight.

Yugi was sprawled out on the floor, his left cheek which was facing up, was bruised and his right arm was twisted oddly out from behind.

Yami quickly went to his small aibou's side and picked his head up gently and placed it in his lap, backpack slipping from his shoulder, now completely forgotten.

"Aibou! Aibou! Wake up! Yugi!" Yami yelled, tears filling his eyes as he checked for a plus, finding a small one he looked over Yugi quickly. His right cheek had a gash with dried blood around it and his cloths were filthy with his dried blood. Picking him up he ran out the door and down the stairs, tears flowing freely.

* * *

—Domino Emergency Hospital— 

He couldn't go in there with him... he couldn't be with his aibou... and that is what made him cry as he waited for the doctors to give him a result after they treated him in the ER.

His heart hung heavy with guilt and frustration. But most of all rage and anger towards that _man_.. No! Not _even_ a man! A cold hearted _beast_.

"Yami Muoto?"

Yami looked up at the doctor, eyes pink from crying. He stood up and faced the older man. "How is he? Is he going to be alright?" Yami asked, heart racing.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he pulled through and is stable now... another hour and he would have died. A lot of those wounds were deep and very bad. But we pulled him out of it."

Yami sighed with relief. "Oh thank you sir. Thank you, thank you." he repeated. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "I don't see why not. Just don't wake him up."

Yami nodded as the doctor told him his room number and he headed towards the room that Yugi was in. As he entered his heart sank even more at the sight off his little aibou hooked up to all the machines and covered with bandages, which were pink from the bleeding.

He sat next to Yugi's bed and gently held his hand, eyes never leaving the deathly pale face of his hikari. "I'm sorry Yugi, that I wasn't there for you. I'm so, so sorry. I should have gone to check on you the first day... then you wouldn't _be_ in the position!" he sniffed as new tears started up.

The door opened behind him, but he didn't hear it. Instead, he heard the soft groaning from the other in front of him.

Yami looked at Yugi as his hikari opened his amethyst eyes and looked up. "Ya-Yami?"

Smiling weakly, he nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, koi. It is me."

Yugi smiled at him as best he could, but winced at the pain his right cheek was causing him because of the stitches implanted to keep the wound closed. "What happened?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know. What was the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Yugi thought a long moment, looking down at the crisp white sheets. "I remember... getting ready for school... then... blank." he said.

He took in the information, thinking carefully. _The bastard... probably hit Yugi hard and attacked him... he lost so much blood he might of gone unconscious and every time he would have woken up, the bitch would have hit him again... _he thought, remembering how new some of the cuts on Yugi's arms looked.

He was jolted out of his thinking when Yugi screamed, "**Yami! Watch out!**"

He turned in time to hear a loud bang shoot out and a piercing pain shot through his hole body. He went into shock as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees then the floor.

A dark chuckled erupted as Yami winced. Trying with all his might to gain back his shocked senses. "You should've minded your own business whore. Should've stayed away from Yugi!" he heard the fimialiar voice of Yugi's father say. "Now! You'll both pay!

He heard Yugi whimper and start to sob.

In his head, he could hear his heart beating, and with the strength he could get, he stood up and tackled the man, who was at the moment getting ready to pulled the trigger on Yugi.

The bullet shot upwards and pierced into one of the ceiling lights, making it spark and the glass shatter everywhere. The man grinned manically as he reached for a shard of glass and stabbed Yami's right arm.

Yami yelped, but didn't release his hold on the man, and–noticing that he dropped the gun– started reaching for it.

The man growled and picked up another piece of glass and jammed it into Yami's reaching hand.

Gasping at the intense and heated pain, he released the man to bring his other hand to try and take out the glass. The man grinned evilly and snatched up the gun and pointed it at Yami. "Night night Yami-koi!" he laughed mockingly.

A bang was heard as he man froze before pulling the trigger. Yami looked up to see Yugi holding onto the metal chair Yami had been sitting on.

"Damn it! Stay away from my yami!" Yugi growled, grabbing the gun and then going over to Yami. "Yami! Are you alright?" he cried, hugging Yami.

Yami nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

The doctors and police ran into the room just then and the police hand cuffed Yugi's father. "Your under arrest on the file of attempt of murder." they told him, as they carried him off.

The doctors separated Yami from Yugi and started to look over Yugi, not noticing Yami.

Bright little stars started appearing over Yami's vision and his eyesight went black before he felt himself drop forward.

"**YAMI!**"

* * *

The sun shone as much as it could through the heavy and thick grey rain clouds as they slowly moved and let out rain. Yugi sighed as he walked into Domino Emergency Hospital. He smiled at the nurse whom had seen him walking in everyday for the past month and a half. 

It had been two months already since the incident. Yami lost more blood then he had that day, making him slip into a light coma that he woke up from a week and a half later. His hand was broken, but the doctors repaired it, and he has to re-learn to write with that hand. But he was lucky that he could still write with his right hand.

Yami was shot in the kidney, and needed a kidney transplant... Yugi was the donor.

And now, he was resting from the whole ordeal. Yugi was let out a month and a half ago, he healed faster then the doctors believed possible. But then again, when you have a caring yami, you tend to get a little magic boost, even though Yami didn't have enough strength left to heal himself.

Yugi smiled at Yami, who was working on his left hand's workout routine, which consisted of squeezing a little rubber ball.

"Damn! Why can't I damn straight squeeze harder?" the yami paused. "That didn't sound right.."

Yugi chuckled and Yami smiled, realizing his aibou had entered his room. "Marhaban hikari!" he said, happy again that Yugi had come to visit again, just like he did early in the morning, and right after school.

Gently, Yugi kissed Yami's forehead before leaning down and kissing his softly on the lips. "Thank you Yami. Thank you for not leaving me there."

Yami a gave a warm smile to Yugi, pull the other into his lap, minding the IV's and such. "Aibou, I would never leave you there. And most importantly, I can't stop loving you. Just remember, I'm your protection... and you hare my heart." he said, kissing Yugi gently on the forehead.

* * *

**BE Dragon: Okay, I don't know if the song still matches to the fic anymore. XD lol. Well, it kinda does, in a sense... o.O okay, maybe it doesn't. **

**Review please and tell me what you think! **


End file.
